Infected by your love!
by BeyondMidnight
Summary: The mews want to celebrate that the fight had ended three years ago, but how? Rated M for lots and lots of lemons! IxK KxR PxL MxR


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TMM OR MMP OR ANYTHING ELSE (LIKE GOOD GRAMMAR)!**

Minto, Retasu and Ichigo were in Ichigo's house. They were planning something big to celebrate that the fight with the aliens ended exactly three years ago. The aliens were already back on earth and even had their own house, they hardly changed although Kish and Tart both have grown. Ichigo had broke up with Masaya because he cheated on her. The living room was filled with giggles from the three girls. Ichigo and Minto were both 16 now, Retasu is 17.

"So what are we gone do? We haven't got anything so far." Minto was getting bored.

"What about a sleepover?" Ichigo had one of her light bulb moments.

"Good idea Ichigo-san. But maybe we should enter some more fun if you know what I mean." Both girls stared at Retasu with mouth open.

"Retasu! I never expected you to say something like that. That's nasty!"

"But Ichigo, she has a point. It would make it… more interesting."

"Exactly Minto-san! But who are we gone invite?"

"Definitely not Pudding and Tart, maybe Akasaka-san isn't a good idea either. And since Zakuro-san got married with him it isn't a good idea to invite her either."

"That means Shirogane, Pai and Kish?"

"P-Pai-san?" Retasu blushed.

"Yeah you know, your crush."

"Ichigo-san! Don't teas me please!"

"Okay I'll stop. How are we gone get them here tonight?"

"I'll call Shirogane, Retasu will call Pai. Ichigo can you call Kish?"

"Yes but I don't think he would listen to me over the phone… Oh wait! I've got a brilliant idea." Ichigo grabbed her phone and started to text someone. She put her phone aside.

"What did you do?" Ichigo counted back from three to one and Kish appeared in the room. Retasu whispered in Ichigo's ear _'What did you say?' _Ichigo answered back with _'Free kisses' _Retasu laughed at this. Kish leaned over to Ichigo and kissed her full on her lips.

"You wanted to see me that badly koneko-chan?" The green-haired alien smiled at her. Pai had found a way to gave them a human form. Kish's hair was still green but no longer in its usual tails, now it hang casually around his head. He still had his yellow/golden eyes were even Ichigo could drown in. He wore a black jeans and a brown shirt in very small letters _'if you can read this you're too damn close!' _on it.

"Kish cut it out will ya!" Ichigo smiled at him, she didn't really care about it. Actually she began to feel something for him.

"I got you here to ask you something."

"What is it my sweet strawberry." Ichigo blushed, Minto and Retasu let out a loud 'Aaaaah Kawai!'.

"Tonight we have a sleepover party to celebrate that the fight ended three years ago."

"Three years already? Looks like yesterday. Sleepover? On our ages?"

"Well not THAT kind of sleepover party Kish-san." Kish looked questioning at her for a moment but sudden understood what she meant and glanced at her with open mouth.

"Retasu Midorikawa. I never expected you to think about that kind of things."

"No we said so too. We expected YOU to think that kind of things." Minto smirked at him. Kish gave a insulted face.

"You talk of me as if I'm some kind of pervert." The girls glanced at him with a 'is-that-a-surprise?' face.

"Bad comment."

"So are you coming over Kish?"

"If you want me to be there so badly." He smiled devious, Ichigo blushed deeper.

"I-it's not like that."

"Don't worry kitten! I'll be there." Something inside her jumped from happiness. In the meanwhile Retasu was calling Pai and Minto was calling Shirogane. After they hung up Kish had pushed Ichigo down and was sitting on top of her, Ichigo struggled but not as hard as she could.

"Kish you can do that tonight."

"Jealous?"

"On who? You or Ichigo?"

"On Ichigo of course, smart bird!"

"Why should i?"

"If you're lucky you might found out tonight." Kish smirked evilly.

"Gross Kish! I feel pity for Ichigo, not jealous." Kish sat down next to Ichigo who sat up now and hugged Kish.

"He might be a pervert, but he's my pervert!"

"Kawaii, Ichigo-san!!"

"Well, see you girls tonight. Bye bye!" Kish disappeared. Ichigo sighed and Minto punched her in her arm.

"You really like him, do you?"

"M-maybe."

"Very well. I called Shirogane, he's coming."

"Pai-san's coming to."

"Come on! Let's make up this place!"

"Lucky my parents moved house." With that the girls started to make everything ready. In the biggest room they put a couple of beds and one double bed.

**THAT NIGHT!!**

The three girls had bought almost the same sleeping dress, an undersized one with straps. Ichigo's was candy pink with strawberries, Minto's was mint blue with birds on it and Retasu's was light green with one big apple on it. The doorbell rang, Minto went to open it. Shirogane stood there in a grey pajama pants and a white shirt. Ichigo looked surprised when she saw him.

"Wow Shirogane, I didn't expected you to really come over. It's like you don't know what we're gone do." He looked questioning at her.

"Minto? You DID tell him, right?" Minto shrugged.

"MINTO!"

"I forgot about that!"

"About what girls?"

"Well it was kind a Retasu's idea to have more 'fun' on this sleepover, or it would be childish." Shirogane thought about it and sudden understood, he glanced at Retasu with open mouth.

"You thought about that?"

"Why is everybody so surprised about that! I want to have some fun to."

"We know but still, it's strange. But you girls really thought I would be part of this? Hell no!"

"Aahw, please??" Minto begged with her best puppy eyes. Shirogane seemed to like her. He rubbed his head.

"Well it couldn't hurt right." He said finally. Ichigo whispered to Retasu _'Oh yes it could.' _Retasu began to giggle. The doorbell rang again, Minto opened again. Pai and Kish stood there. Pai in a dark purple pajama pants and a black shirt, Kish in a black pajama pants and a green shirt.

"Finally everyone's here."

"Oi Bird! Who came to?"

"The name is Minto. Ryo Shirogane came to." Kish rolled his eyes, he barely could stand him.

"Good afternoon to you to Kish."

"Ryo." The two guys started a staring contest, nobody won because Ichigo interrupt.

"Guys please! This is a party, no fights."

"What to do first Ichigo-san?"

"Hmm, let's see. First let's get in the mood."

"Everybody has to kiss everybody."

"That's sounds complicating birdie! Explain please."

"IT'S MINTO! It's simple, the first one kiss everyone, the second one kisses everyone without the first person etc."

"I see. So who's gone be first?"

"Well, you aren't Kish. You're always the kisser so you so you don't have to kiss anyone." Kish rolled his eyes. "I think Retasu should go first." Retasu blushed, everyone meant inclusive the girls. Who should she start with? She decide to start on the left side of her and go round. Next to her sat Minto then Shirogane, Pai, Ichigo, Kish. She sighed and started to kiss them, she took longer for Pai. When she was done she was all red and sighed in relief. Then it was Minto's turn, she started with Shirogane and went round. When she reached Kish he threw all of his charms in the kiss causing her to turn deep red, when she broke the kiss he whispered in her ear _'Told you, you might found out tonight'. _She sat back and sighed, Shirogane glared at Kish who smirked back. Then it was Shirogane's turn, he went down everyone and now it was Kish's turn. Before Shirogane could kiss him Ichigo let him stumble so he fell on Kish while kissing him. They all laughed except from Shirogane and Kish.

"Kish, I didn't knew you were the submissive male." Kish growled and pushed Shirogane off of him. Shirogane looked kind a slyly at the floor and sat back. Kish gave him a death glare. Lettuce broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I guess it's your turn Pai-san." Pai sighed, did he really has to kiss his companion. How many times would he hear it from then. It has to happen. He started with Ichigo and kissed her soft and gentle, then glared at Kish who relaxed investigated the room. Pai sighed again before locking his lips with Kish's. Exactly at that moment Tart teleported in to see what his friends were doing, when he saw Pai kissing Kish his mouth fell open and his eyes widened. Pai was really annoyed now. Why does he has to appear exactly at this moment! He always chose the wrong moments.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Tart yelled in confusing. Kish still was very relaxed.

"Relax midget. It's just a game."

"A PRETTY SICK ONE TO!" Tart quickly teleported out, probably to Pudding to tell her what he had seen. Kish rolled his eyes and Pai slowly settled down on his place again. Ichigo broke the silence.

"Well that was… interesting. What shall we do now."

"Why not going upstairs to the beds." Minto smirked evilly. Ichigo nodded at her idea and lead everyone to the gigantic bedroom. When everybody had take their seats Ichigo become a little nervous.

"Well eh… hah… what's next?" Pai sat in the only chair in the room and to her surprise pulled Retasu in his lap causing her to blush. Minto sat down next to Shirogane. She answered the question with a deviously smile on her face.

"Let's enjoy ourselves. What do ya say?"

"Getting horny aren't we?" Minto smiled playful at Kish not even care anymore what he said to her, she already knew it was waste of her time to argue with him. And he was kind a right. Shirogane came up with another idea.

"What if we put the light out?"

"So you can't see who you're torture." Kish finished his line with a smirk on his face.

"Good idea Shirogane! But only if everyone agrees." She looked around. Minto, Kish and Shirogane nodded. Pai and Retasu were staring in each other's eyes not noticing what they talked about. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"I take that as a yes." Before she put out the light Pai whispered to Retasu: _'Stay with me.' _Retasu nodded slowly, she was excited about what was going to happen. Kish gave Ichigo a sign to come to him and Shirogane quickly grabbed Minto by her waist. Ichigo put out the line and the fun began. She heard kissing noises from each side of her. She slowly walked to the place Kish had been sitting when he gave her the sign. She touched in the darkness to find something that felt like hair.

"Koneko? Is that you?" Kish asked quietly. She nodded, then realized he couldn't her so she decide to kiss him. She felt him smile and understood that he noticed it was her. She lay him down on the bed still kissing him passionately. He roll her over so he was now on top. Not wanting to let the others know they whispered in each other's ears.

'_it's definitely you kitten.' 'I wouldn't want to miss it.' 'You better not. I'm gone show you I'm not the submissive male.' _Ichigo smiled, she felt her lips lock together with Kish's again. His hand slowly slide down her waist and pulled up her shirt. Now it was her turn to pull off his shirt, to tease him she did it very slow causing him to help her and pull off his own shirt. His hands went down to her bra but took them away immediately to Ichigo's surprise. He softly kissed her neck making her moan softly, she pulled him closer and hold him tightly. Her whisper in his ear made him shiver.

'_Feed the hungry.' _It was his sign to go further with her. He unlocked her bra and threw it away, he pulled down her underwear (the last thing she was wearing because of her nightdress). He felt her hands go down to his pants and pulling them off. He decide to pull of his own boxers. When he did he kissed her again and softly touched her body. First her cheeks then went slowly down to her breasts to massage them. Her moans made him go faster until he couldn't hold back anymore and slide down her to her female flesh. He wondered what it would taste like. He started to lick around it making her moan louder and louder, it was then that shove his tongue inside her to pull in and out. She moaned very loud now and whispered to him

'_don't tease me!' _to sign him to go further. He understood and shove a little back and her level. His manhood slowly moved forwards to her enter. He kissed her again licking her lip begging for entrée. She allowed him to explore in her mouth and started to do some work at her own.

Noises came from everywhere in the room. Moans, little screams, kissing sounds filled the air in the room. Retasu and Pai were doing some stuff of their own while Shirogane was on top of Minto. In their game Minto pushed him so he fell on the ground. Not knowing where he exactly was he started to touch in the darkness and find Minto again.

**Ichigo POV:**

Kish was about to enter my female part. It was very noisy in the room and I couldn't barley hear my own moans, but it seemed that Kish could and that was enough. A sudden scream coming from Kish (I recognized) made everybody silent. Because we were so close to each other I could feel his muscles cramping, he must been in very much pain!"

**Normal POV:**

Ichigo heard someone walking slowly though the room and switched the light on. She looked at Kish who was breathing heavily leaning against the bed to make sure he wouldn't fall. Behind him was Shirogane, he stood on his knees and had his hands on Kish's waist. Ichigo couldn't clearly see what had happen but she saw a drop of blood ran down his leg. Minto stood had switch the light on and watched the two guys with widened eyes and her mouth open. Ichigo slowly leaned over to see what had happened and saw that Shirogane had entered Kish on a (she thought) very unpleasant way. Kish caught his breath and looked behind him to give Shirogane a death glare.

"Get that thing out off my BUT!" Shirogane jerked back and fell on his own but. Minto walked over to him.

"What the hell were YOU doing!"

"I was looking for you and thought I found you. He, kind a, felt exactly the same at his waist." Ichigo shivered.

"Please don't ever say that again." Shirogane rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' way and looked at Kish who was rubbing his but with a painful face. To Ichigo's very surprised Shirogane blushed! _'Wow that's really OOC.' _She thought laughing inside. Then Shirogane made an unexpected move. He turned Kish around so he lie on his back, then locked his lips against Kish's. Minto's and Ichigo's felt open at the same time. Kish struggled without any success, he didn't thought Shirogane was so strong. Shirogane pushed his tongue through Kish's lips and started to explore. Minto quickly turned the light off before getting shocked for life. With one hand Shirogane hold Kish's back causing him not to move, with his other hand he hold both of Kish's hands. Kish was surprised about the much passion he received from unlikely kiss. When Shirogane finally broke the kiss for air, Kish was wasted. He breathed heavily and slapped Shirogane in his face. He grabbed Shirogane's shoulders to pull him some closer and whispered in his ear: _'Do that ever again and I'll make you pay!' 'I bet you like the kiss, right? Want some more?' 'Hell no! No get the hell to your bird so I can continue with my Koneko-chan.' _With that he released him.

"Koneko-chan? Where are you?"

"Kish I'm here!" Kish followed her voice and found her on another bed in the room. He kissed her more passionately then he ever did and she answered it to his happiness. He continued what he never had finished. Now before something could happen he entered her female part making her moan hard and pushed in and out. She screamed his name a few times making him go faster and faster. They finally reached their climax and heard that the others probably had done to. Kish kissed Ichigo again trying to make the taste of the blond-haired boy disappear. Unfortunately for him it didn't, that weird taste. A combination of Mint and something sweet. He kind a liked it, that confused him the most. But… it was just kind a… right?


End file.
